Love Story
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: Three years after surviving the fall from Big Ben, a reformed Ratigan finds love & happiness with a young woman he takes into his care. Second installation of the Anna Livingstone series. R&R, but no flames, please!


**LOVE STORY**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I know what you're thinking, & no, this isn't a story about a Ratigan / Yasmin pairing. I've decided to stray a little from my normal GMD protocol & give you something different. Just to experiment, of course. ;-)

All GMD characters, especially Ratigan, belong to Disney. Anna & all other original characters are mine.

Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Kidnapped!

It was a cold, snowy December night in 1900. The London streets were empty; no hansom cabs or cars paraded down the avenues, & everyone was in their homes, getting ready to celebrate Christmas with their loved ones. A lone mouse, however, was making her way through the blizzard, shivering & hugging herself tightly. The mouse, no more than 16 years old, was dressed in a skimpy, tattered red nightgown, which didn't help things.

Anna Livingstone didn't have to suffer for long, however; once she had reached the inside of the East End brothel she worked in, she welcomed the warm air that rushed upon her soft peach fur. Then, cautiously, she made her way throughout the bordello. Inside the various rooms, romantic music could be heard, as well as the screams of passion emitting from the prostitutes & their clients. After hearing a particular hooker express her satisfaction, Anna shuddered inwardly, but not from the cold.

God, how she hated this place! Though she had made many friends here & was given the basic necessities she needed to survive, Anna despised her occupation avidly. She wanted to be more than a woman of easy virtue...she wanted something much more than that...

Suddenly, Anna's musings were interrupted as a heavy-set, muscular mouse in an undershirt & loose olivaceous trousers came up to her. Taking a cigar out of his mouth & spitting, the brute snapped, "Anna, what took you so long?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Jamison," Anna replied nervously. "But there's a blizzard outside, &..."

"No excuses, Anna!" the owner of the brothel snarled. "Your new customer will be arriving any minute, & I want to make sure he gets what he wants! That would be you..." he added, leering into Anna's face. Anna nodded meekly, then went over to her own quarters. Once she had shut the door, the young prostitute went over to her vanity, & began to apply make-up to her already-pretty face. After putting on proper amounts of cosmetics, Anna then began to comb her long, luscious golden hair.

As she gazed at herself in the vanity's chipped mirror, Anna could see tears coming out of her sparkling blue eyes. The girl was getting tired of her bloody routine, being forced to look pretty & have sex with people she barely even knew. She wanted a true love, someone that would adore her for who she was than for her occupation, who would never leave her after a one-night stand...

But where could she find her Prince Charming? The answers seemed impossible to Anna, as she crawled onto her bed, still sobbing. Suddenly, she stopped crying & wiped the running mascara off her face with a dirty handkerchief, just as the door opened. A bat with a peg-leg & a notch in his ear walked into the room, carrying a bag & some rope.

Anna was prepared for some seriously rough bondage sex, but imagine her surprise when she was tied up, stuffed into the bag, & carried out of the bordello...on Fidget's back! The little bat flew bravely into the cold winter winds...wait a moment..._flew?_ Anna was quite confused over the matter, but she decided not to ask, as Fidget headed for a nearby sewer grate, climbed in, & headed for the sewer lair where he lived.

Suddenly, Anna let out a scream as she tumbled out of the bag & onto the cobblestone floors. She then gasped, her pupils dilating in fright as a group of thugs came over to her, leering & snickering evilly.

"Well, well, Gary," one of the thugs spoke in a gravelly British accent, "what do we got here?"

"Oh, I don't know, Walker," Gunsmoke Gary replied jokingly. "What do _you _think, Sam?"

"I think we got a little trollop visiting us today!" Snotty Sam answered in his nasal voice, as he & the other minions gathered around the frightened Anna, who cowered like a nervous little lamb as the thugs began to caress her wantonly. The rogue named Walker slid off Anna's nightgown strap, & stroked her bare shoulders. Turning to the thugs & smiling in approval, he said, "She's a beauty, all right!" Walker then took a moment to sniff Anna's lavender shampoo, & added, "And she smells nice, too!"

Anna glared at Walker, then gasped again, as two muscular mice, Terry & Thomas, reached into the neckhole of her nightgown & fondled her breasts. "Let's make a move on her, boys!" Terry said, smiling lasciviously. Just before the thugs could touch her, however, a high-pitched voice called out, "You won't lay one paw on that woman, you scoundrels!" Upon seeing who had spoken, the thugs moaned in exasperation.

"Oh, Christ," a thug named Jaywalk James whined. "It's the Goodie Gang!"

Standing in the threshold of a large barrel-throne room, five mice & a lizard gathered. They all appeared in different outfits & appearances, but the determined looks on their faces were the same. The lizard, whose name was Bill, went over to Anna & pulled her away from the throng of thugs, as he said, "I'm not going to let you treat this girl like some kind of plaything!"

"But Bill," Thomas complained, "we haven't had a prostitute to visit us in over 3 years!"

"Well," Bill said with a smirk, "let me put it to you this way: you touch the girl, & we'll alert the Professor. After all, she's _his _girl..." Upon hearing this, the thugs moaned disappointedly & walked off. Taking Anna by the arm & leading her inside a small barrel with his friends, a smiling Bill said, "Just wait in this room, dear, & the Boss will be with you shortly." Sitting down on a comfortable couch, Anna shuddered again, knowing that Professor Ratigan would be upon her like a tiger on its prey once he took a look at her...


End file.
